The Contract
by N.Azr
Summary: An Old Contract since long ago, designed such that it is almost impossible to be fulfilled. Just what is an unsuspecting Harry to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic.**

**Edited on 30th September 2014. Not the kind of Contract in the average Forced Marriage fic. My first fic. Please do give guides on improving my writing.**

**I will update the other chapters too.**

* * *

The first year witch sat by the windowpane in her bedroom in her family's old manor. It was once an old castle, albeit it remodelled into a more modern (fifty years ago) manor. The grounds were white with snow, the sun lazily shining through the cloudy skies.

It was few hours after noon, and Daphne Greengrass was enjoying a cup of warm black tea, with milk, enjoying the scenery whilst pondering about the Contract.

The ancient marriage contract, which according to her father, is more ancient than the house that they are living in. It is a source of pride for the Greengrasses. It is a definite proof of their claim to the title of "The Most Ancient" of houses.

The contract is made between a Greengrass to a Peverell. Yes, the same Peverell in the tale of the Three Brothers. The three artefacts are not as fake as the story makes them be, and I dare claim this as a fact because in the contract, the three objects are mentioned. This is because the contract, more specifically, the Marriage Arrangement Contract between the House of Greengrass and the House of Peverell is set for the eldest daughter of the Greengrass side and the first wizard to own all three artefacts.

The magical contract constantly monitors the current owners of the three artefacts. Yesterday, the day before Christmas, the names tracked on the contract are "Dumbledore", "Riddle" and "Dumbledore". The names are arranged according to the artefacts; "The Wand", "The Stone", and the "Invisibility Cloak".

The wand, is said to be the strongest wand in existence, and the history of its owners can be traced to various famous and infamous witches and wizards throughout the centuries. It was rumoured that the fallen Dark Lord Grindelwald had it previously, before Headmaster Albus Dumbledore beat him. It is pretty much confirmed that the owner of the artefact is the esteemed headmaster.

The resurrection stone had a much more hidden history. Father said that before this muggleborn Riddle got his hands upon the stone, it was previously held by a "Ravenclaw". Which do not make any sense! The Ravenclaw line died extremely long time ago! She, as a first year student cannot comprehend how such an esteemed name; Ravenclaw, still existed on roughly 50 years ago. Furthermore, the fact that a no-name muggleborn; Riddle somehow had his hands upon the resurrection stone while many other respected witches and wizards from various houses failed to get them!

The small probability of being wed to the muggleborn filled her veins with disgust. She will never accept it. However, Headmaster Dumbledore is not that much better, he is so old!

The last artefact though, is a different matter entirely. The famed Invisibility cloak, said to be the first and the best of it's kind that had graced the world since the time of the three brothers! There are no cloaks more undetectable and none more comfortable, as the myths claimed the cloak to be. After all, the cloak of Death could not be of a normal material. The day before, a Dumbledore, who most probably be the headmaster himself, again, previously owns it. Today, it had been returned to Harry James Potter, the one and only wizard who have the most pure Peverell blood flowing through his veins. Though not exactly a well-known fact, the Potters had always been regarded as one of the Peverell's true heir, because they have an invisibility cloak that had been passed down from father to son through the generations!

She sipped her still warm tea, courtesy of the warming charm on the cup, and resumed her pondering as she noticed more snow fell down from the darkening sky.

Harry James Potter is not exactly the most desirable person in the school. He has his own cute charm, but that's about it. Nothing else that is so special about him. This is of course, after she disregards his lacking sense of dress, and table manner, and attentiveness in the class, and his extremely unfair advantage of being allowed to play Quidditch while other first years cannot!

However, a small part of her agreed that Potter is hundreds of times better than the unknown Riddle, and the decrepit, old headmaster. Unlike her tea, which will remain warm so long as it stays in the charmed cup, deep down inside her, a small spark of curiosity sparked; somehow, the thought of having this Harry Potter as her husband crossed her mind. A simple thought that somehow sent a miniscule jolt in her young heart.

_"The year had been exceedingly above expectations!"_ Thought Harry Potter to himself. He never had friends before, Dudley always made sure of that; thus, the lack of friends, and incidentally the reason why having several Christmas presents was like having the sun and the stars themselves had appeared into his dark life, transforming years of gloom into the brightest, most joyous of memories!

Harry Potter has not had a very nice, happy and calm childhood, despite his innocent and happy outward appearance. However, reasons upon reasons had slowly stacked themselves up to remind him that the past is long gone now. The bygones be bygones. Hogwarts had changed him, more confident, more open, and happier.

The family jumper that he got from the Weasleys had made blew a familial kind of warmth inside him. At least, that is how he expects familial warmth to feel like. They made him feels like he was one of them.

The gift from the unknown sender was the best present that he received though. The value of the present seemed to multiply when he read the note saying that it was once his father's cloak. It's the first thing from his father that he managed to get! The invisibility cloak made him feels like being reunited with his father on the Christmas day. He truly is grateful to the stranger who sent him the gift.

Harry Potter was truly happy with his first celebration far from his aunt and uncle. He got gifts too! It was rare for him to call himself truly happy, though, this time, he never knew that a witch had thought of him for more than "just a friend."

Once he realized the potentials that the invisibility cloak has, Harry immediately set his time to go find the information on Nicholas Flamel. The feeling of being invisible made him felt invincible. He felt so free that he could have worn his sleeping attire to the library, and nobody would ever know it!

With the aid of the cloak, Harry made his way into the library in the dark hours of early morning looking for information on Nicholas Flamel. It was during one of his many excursions that he found the Mirror of Erised, a truly attracting magical object.

Once he saw the reflections from the mirror, he was hooked. He came there every evening, staring at the possibility of having a family, of getting what he felt like he never had before.

Harry Potter longed for a family of his own. A family which is unlike the Dursley, a family who cares about each other, not just how big one can be. A family, which most do not include only just him, his whale-ly cousin, and his uncle whale with his wife the stick.

"It's not fair," Harry told himself one early morning.

"I stopped Voldemort, why do I have to live with the Dursley?" he continued.

It was a moment of weakness. The morning after he met the Headmaster at the room where the Mirror was kept. He knows that he should let bygones be bygones. However, accepting the fact as it is do not mean that he'd be happy with the fact.

"The best thing that I could wish for myself now is for me to make my own family. There will be a loving wife, and several happy children." He told himself again, with a quiet, yet definite resolve.

"They will have a better childhood than mine."

It is weird when a thirteen year old made such promise to himself on getting a family. However, it is expected of someone like him, someone who had a childhood that he is not satisfied with.

Ronald Weasley, the best friend of the boy who lived, had always enjoyed the Christmas Holidays, though this is the first year for him celebrating it away from his parent and his younger sister, Gin-gin.

The cold morning was oddly warm because of the celebration atmosphere. The best thing about this year's celebration is that they managed to make Harry feels included as a family. He seemed really happy about it.

"Wonder how the muggles celebrate the occasion..." mumbled Ron by himself.

It was the evening of twenty fifth December, and Harry had disappeared from view. "I guess he's trying out his invisibility cloak.""Might as well enjoy the sweets before I have to share with anyone else..." Ron told himself.

* * *

**So, how is it? Hope you like the premise of the story. Give your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

He is an alchemist who strived hard to prove that there are many secrets of the world that can be unravelled by the discipline that he is an expert on. He worked hard since he finished his schooling at Beauxbatons.

Nicholas Flamel, the famed alchemist who now aged more than 650 years old together with his wife was once a normal student at the French school of Magic. He was not extraordinarily intelligent or magically strong. In fact, he is the most average of average, except for one thing.

When he decided on something he'll go through anything to get the things done. He stays steadfast throughout the goals that he set his mind to until the end.

Other than his researches, he also loved to duel. He was never the best of duellers, but for the last hundreds of years, there is always a pair of seats filled by the two ancient Lord and Lady Flamel. It seems like they never misses a Duelling Competition. The true extent of his interest and capability in the Duelling Magics are yet to be made public though.

Nicholas Flamel really loves his wife, Perenelle. She remained by his side even after all these years that are the result of his blunder when they were young (by normal standards).

The truth that he kept from the world is that actually when he was young and foolish, he made the philosopher's stone. It was supposed to be the pinnacle of Alchemy, and in reality, it is indeed. But the price he paid for was too big though.

He lost his magic.

Normally to a wizard who is always content with what he has, it doesn't matter much, but the stone with its potential to turn over the world is too much of a power to be left alone. To top it off, he cannot destroy the stone by himself because he didn't have magic.

Perenelle, bless her soul, is more than capable of doing it, except the fact that only those chosen by the stone can see it. Thus, it is impossible for them to destroy the stone so long as Nicholas is its master. Once it changed its master, Nicholas will get his magic back, and with his connection to the stone as the previous master, would be capable of destroying the very stone that is the source of his pride and agony.

They had waited for almost 700 hundred years now, and thanks to Albus's help, the stone had claimed the little Harry Potter as its master. Nicholas destroyed the stone immediately after Albus Dumbledore told him of the occurrence.

Nicholas Flamel's worst fear is that the stone that he made be used for sinful things. He can't die before he sees to the stone's destruction. It is a feat that was made possible by the knowledge of the Elixir of Life that the stone bestowed upon him. Perenelle and him drank the elixir every morning as soon as they woke up and before bed-it keeps them alive.

Contrary to popular belief and hopes, living for hundreds of years is not a blessing. The Flamel pair had seen their close families and friends pass away. They even saw the youngest of Flamels death-ending the Flamel line for ever. They lived for so long that it hurts. Therefore, the change that Harry Potter brought to them is welcomed warmly.

… _in appreciation of your participation in lifting us of our curse, we present you several gifts that we can give. It is up to you though to make full use of it. Hereby included in this package are three books on alchemy-"What I have to learn to learn Alchemy?""What can I do with Alchemy?" and "Alchemy Theories" and a collection of duelling memories (our pensieve is included too!)_

_Harry Potter, when Nicholas took upon himself to discover the secrets of Alchemy, the responsibility made him a really strong wizard, stoic and steadfast in his belief that he will succeed, and he did._

_It is my belief from the first time I laid my eyes on my husband that responsibility is strength. If you want to grow stronger, embrace and uphold the responsibilities that are laid upon your shoulder. I know that with these weights on your shoulder you will not be having the same childhood like most others your age but for someone of my age, I'd like to say that childhood is overrated. You still can act like a child if you want to regardless of age-Nicholas and I act like stupid kids sometimes just to enjoy and appreciate life._

_This is the second time that you encountered the dark wizard. I have the feeling that his lose would only make him feel that he have to kill you as soon as he acquired the chance. It might do well for you to prepare yourself._

_Besides, preparing for the encounter with the dark wizard might also be fun as you progress further._

_There is not much else that the two of us can give to you other than these that we had given you. The House of Flamel had fallen from grace three hundred years ago- Magic is the only reason we lived till this year._

_Speaking of that little Harry, I am also including a short note on how the wizards of old respect Magic in our daily life._

_Last but not least, our gifts are sadly solely for you and your future family alone. It is because we claimed and declared you as our heir by Magic and Title. The magics and knowledge that is to be passed down to you are the Flamel's. Even if you try to teach your friends, they will never be able to learn them-for that we are sorry. We hope our gifts will be a window for you to broaden your knowledge on magic. Walk your own path by yourself as Nicholas did._

_Sincerely appreciative and hoping the best for you,_

_Nicholas and Perenell Flamel._

Harry Potter had just arrived in his caged room at number 4 Privet Drive. The package and letter was already sitting on his bed when he opened the door to his room.

He was surprised that the Flamel appreciated for helping them to die. Harry had always thought that being able to live forever is kind of cool. It means that he can play quidditch till the end of time! But then again seeing people come and go would have been hard.

It is a disappointment though that he will never be able to share these stuff to Ron and Hermione.

At least he has the duelling memories to occupy his free time-it seems that this summer is kicking off in the right direction.

That night Harry slept with a smile in his face.

Never mind the books, no respectable boy his age would bother about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter is not mine. Thanks for reading, please review.**

* * *

He is very excited that morning when he woke up, never mind the fact that his room is literally a jail, complete with barred windows and all those prison stuffs. At least, he got the duelling memory thing from Mr Flamel to occupy his time with.

Immediately after he completed his daily chores assigned by his round uncle and stick-like aunt, and acquired his free time, he rushed in to his room to "watch" the memories that were gifted to him.

"Chose the vial of memory that you wanted, open cap, put in pensieve, watch."

The simple instruction further flames up his excitement. The only duelling experience that he had was the botched one with Malfoy. The only thing that he currently knows of duelling is that there is something that is called as "Firsts" and "Seconds". Needless to say, Harry Potter was really excited to watch countless duelling sessions that Mr. Flamel had given him.

He had chosen the first memory vial. Dumped it into the pensieve, and was disappointed.

You see, Harry Potter is an English boy, who prided in himself of being an English, and never knew any other languages, and the problem that had risen is that in the memory that he is currently watching, every single spoken words, the Announcement of the match(or so he thought it is), the steps by steps comments and reviews(again, he is just assuming it is), and even the crowds were cheering in French!

Not understanding anything truly put out the fiery excitement that he had previously. But the duels are still exciting enough for him though.

In the memory, as soon as he realized that nothing in it can hurt him and vice versa, he went on the duelling stage along with the pair of duellers.

The stage was a simple big and round stage, risen up half a metre higher than the smooth land. The closest seats are 1 metre away from the duelling platform, which, no doubt is done so for safety matters.

The dueller on his right is called as "something something something " Flamel. Or maybe it was simply a few words, then Flamel. He wouldn't know the difference.

The witch on his left on the other hand, is called as… well he can't really differentiate which are words and which one is actually her name.

The two of them bowed, and started circling each other. Seconds later, the witch started shooting colourful lights towards her opposition, who seems to be standing still at one place, no longer moving. He seems relaxed, and somehow all the curses that are flying to him are diverted to his sides, seemingly without efforts.

The memory is suddenly paused, and Nicholas Flamel himself appeared next to Harry, and shoot of in rapid French, his body wildly waving here and there. He is explaining to Harry just what is happening on the stage, and the magics used.

With the length of French sentences coming from him, it surely seems like he is explaining every single spells in detail, including how to stop and how to use them.

Woe is Harry, for he speaks no French. Fed up with not understanding anything, Harry left the memory midway (or maybe not even midway yet) rants by Nicholas Flamel.

Not understanding is really frustrating, but that's how life should look like to the young. If not, they would not feel the need to learn.

* * *

"Why can't I just learn how to translate the French words to English, with that, I do not need to spend so much time learning French?"

After a few days of negotiations, Harry managed to get himself a green light to go to the nearby local library to learn French. The librarian there speaks French, and had offered herself to teach Harry.

Even with a teacher, learning a new language is still hard.

"If you be patient, and persevere, you will learn the whole language instead of just the few that you need to translate. In the long run, it is more beneficial to you"

Harry agreed, and continues to learn French throughout the holiday. The absence of mails from his friends bothered him, but as he busy himself with learning French, he's not that hurt.

Isolation is always hurtful to kids, especially those with confidence problems. Learning, can always be used as a distraction, and a way to one day allow them to mingle with others. Learning language specifically will open up a whole new world of knowledge and experience.

In short, whether Harry realizes it or not, he is making a really good use of his holiday. Poor Dobby wouldn't know that him, isolating Harry from his friends wouldn't work in stopping Harry to go back to school.

Before he realized it, days had become weeks, and weeks had become months. It was then time to go to Ron's place. He was embarrassed about the bars on his window, but other than that, thing was fine. The gifts that he can never shows to his friends are with him too.

It must be so, as he had promised himself that he will not waste the gifts that the Flamels had given to him-though the book can wait.

Oh. He met Dobby the crazy house elf. That house elf had stolen all his mails, making him feeling isolated by his own friends. Harry was a bit grateful though for it, because he was able to focus on learning French. Learning new things that excites him had never really been a problem. The only problem with learnings that he had is if it concerns minor things like schools. With the mails that he managed to retrieve (not without a problem with the Ministry of Magic) he managed to contact Ron(his best buddy) and accept their invitation to go to Ron's place.

* * *

One year had ended, and the 2nd year is starting. Daphne Greengrass sat in the colourful garden of her family's Manor.

She told herself that she's reminiscing about school.

"Professor Quirrel really was annoying, and I didn't learn that much from him. I guess I learnt more from the books then from him. I wonder if the rumours are true though, that Potter did something that caused him to stop teaching. If it is a truth, then it is a shame that somehow while doing so Potter gained points for Gryffindor."

"Not to mention that he got to play Quidditch on his first year! It's not fair. Though he did flew beautifully-to someone who rarely fly, it is totally something to admire for. The incident when his broom got crazy was a real scare. Lucky he didn't get killed because of that."

"I really can't have him dead. Him being dead would mean that his cloak(the invisibility cloak that is descended from heir to heir of the Potter House) would go to Headmaster Dumbledore, as it was before Potter somehow got it back."

"Even until the end of the year he still looks small and scrawny. I hope going back for the summer would not be bad for him, I mean, if being wherever he was for 10 years resulted in him looking so scrawny and small, surely going back there would be bad for him. Shouldn't a nation=wide recognized hero like him has a better upbringing? And what's with the ugly muggle clothing that he keeps on wearing at king's Cross station? It is totally unbecoming of a future lord!"

"His friends could've been better though. Just why is he not close to the Longbottom heir? Aren't the Potters and Longbottoms have a long standing alliance, that is said to have withstood countless wars with various dark wizards that had risen throughout history? Why is he so close with the Weasley and the Granger girl?"

"hmm, maybe it got something to do with the rumour that the three of them fought a mountain troll on Halloween? Just what is he thinking actually on that day? A first year going against a Mountain troll! He was acting if nobody would care if he died!" arrh.

With those frustrating thoughts on school, she made her way back to her room, just across the library. Thinking about "school" always made her feel weirdly frustrated. It's like seeing something you don't like happening, but not sure what to make of it.

Days turned to months, and Daphne found herself packing for her second year of school.

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass made their way to Hogwarts. The only difference is that the former's journey is far more exciting and adventurous, even if they both are supposed to ride the same train to school.

Such is life, the ups and downs are never as we expect.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Oh, please pray for MH370. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers are as per usual.**

* * *

She never really enjoyed watching her own house team playing Quidditch. Their blatant disregards for fair play disgust her-it is not that she disagrees with cheating to achieve their goal, it's the blatant part, where the players are supposed to be discreet in their unjustly efforts. The late Salazar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave if he knew how the members of his house act.

But she can't resist watching today's match because today, Slytherin is playing Gryffindor-which naturally means _he_ is playing. With regards to how _his_ last year went by, it is only natural for her(or so she believes) that she keep watch on him. She can't have _him_ dying just yet.

"_Is it wrong for me to hope that those things would stop happening to him for once? Or am I jinxing him by hoping so?"_

"_Just who let the bloody bludger go like that! It's homed on Him!"_

Indeed, the bludger (the ball that is supposed to hit all players on the pitch) seems to lust for Harry Potter's blood and brain. The said boy was blitzing the whole pitch trying to out manoeuvre the unrelenting bullish bludger.

Harry Potter was injured, from her seat, with some squinting of her blue eyes, she confirmed that the said guy had a broken arm.

"_What did Lockhart do to him! Just what had happened to his arm! It looks… boneless"_

She mutters to herself as she moves out of the Quidditch pitch along with her fellow Slytherins. She almost made a detour to the hospital wing; luckily she managed to stop herself. (She don't have anything to talk to him about yet)

Oh, Gryffindor won the game, Harry somehow still got the snitch. Trust Malfoy to lose even with that much advantage on his side.

* * *

When Ford Anglia happened, he told himself that he had enough adrenaline rush for the year. He didn't realize that he had jinxed himself.

A race for the snitch with an angry bludger as incentive forced him to roll, make extremely sharp turns and also make a dozen death defying stunts. He wanted to deny it, but he was high with adrenaline, and longed for more of it.

Somehow deep down in his mind, he had accepted that he needs adrenaline rush to make his life more lively. Surely everybody would agree that a peaceful life like the Dursley's is not the correct way to go through life.

This, is the reason why kids need parental guidance. Yes, adrenaline rush make you feel more alive, but as the saying goes, too much of a good thing is a bad thing.

The revelation that the bludger incident was intentional didn't bother him as much as the petrified Collin Creevey. The mystery culprit intrigued him.

With iron will, he forced himself to think of things that wouldn't make his blood full with adrenaline again, and slept.

For every kids around Harry's age, they are called as tweenagers, a mix between teens and kids. During this period, they slowly starts to learn how to be a teenager. And at that particular night, Harry Potter learnt about having "Revelation" on life. Every teenagers had this "revelations" that gives them short burst of focus and confidence-that is until reality hits.

Harry Potter had accepted that he wants the adrenaline rush to be part of his spices of life. With that in mind, he decided that it's high time he return back to the gifts that the Alchemist had given him.

* * *

In this cruel world, wants alone is never enough to bring us anything worthy of note-other than the attention of others as a wimpy whiny useless kid.

The fact that the only thing English that the Flamels gave him is the letter hit Harry Potter's head like last time's bludger.

"_surely the little French that I had learnt should have meant something…right?"_

Among the pages of the book that Harry failed to understand, there is a single piece of paper with French words that he thankfully can read and understand.

"…_Several good traditions that I believe that you should practise."_

"_thank magic every finish eat food"_

Harry is not totally sure if he got the wordings correct, but he braved on, translating the whole page. His progress was painfully slow. Translating the whole page seems like an impossible ordeal, especially more that he can't risk the chance of Hermionie and Ron to know of what he's been doing.

After several lonely long nights of brain squeezing, Harry managed to translate the whole page without outside assistance.

_As promised, I had written several good traditions that I believe you should practise._

_Every time you have your meal, appreciate them and say thanks to magic. If you don't like the food, don't complain infront of the food, keep it to yourself. And don't waste._

_Before you start class, ask magic to make it easy for you to understand. Try it, you will notice the changes. As soon as class ends, say your thanks to the professor and magic for teaching you._

_If you are to chose between left or right, chose right. If you are going into a blessed place like the classroom or the dining place, step in with your right leg first, and when stepping out of the room, use your left leg. For dirty places like the toilet, enter with left, end exit with right step first._

_Always remember that empty cans rang the loudest. A respected wizard of old speaks when required, and his words have weight._

... the list goes on until the tenth one. Even then, it seems that madam Perenelle hasn't had enough ranting.

To most kids, they would have resented the fact that someone other than their parent are ranting to them about basic dos and don'ts in life, for a kid that is hungry for this kind of attention, Harry Potter is grateful.

Though being grateful doesn't necessarily means that he will follow the advises words by words. Keeping silent? Impossible! If he kept his silence, Malfoy would've thought that he won!

Even though he is irked at the advises that he got, he is proud of himself that he had managed to translate a whole page of French. It gave him confidence that he is capable of making full use of the gifts that the Flamels had given him.

Spirits soaring high, he continues his mission to understand all the French learning materials that he had acquired by translating the book on alchemy that he received from Flamel.

The "Duelling club" that is handled by Professor Lockhart and Snape encouraged Harry further.

The Parseltounge incident nearly put a stop to his efforts in learning the Flamel's gift. Being called something that you don't like was, is and always be a big thing for kids. These "namings" can destroy a boy's confidence so much so that he would believe that he would fail to live past 17 years old. Or if taken positively can mould him into someone of unwavering spirit.

It is however a mystery on what is actually the standings of the Professors at Hogwarts on the matter, as nothing is done about the fact that the almost the total population of students are bullying one boy.

Feeling hurt that that many people believed that he is the heir of slytherin, Harry returned to learning and translating his French materials. The polyjuice mission is already going on well, so he don't really have anything much else to occupy his thoughts on.

For some unlucky kids, being bullied or treated as an outcast are facts of life. So others bully others at school. Teachers and parents should watch out for them, and act accordingly. Bullying must stop.

* * *

**I wanted to write more, but couldnt.**

**How do you think this chapter goes? is it too slow?**

**I hope all of you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is like normal.**

**I hope this chapter makes you happy. Please do keep a sharp lookout on any mistakes on my part, and any part which can be made better(or more alive). I really appreciate all of you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

She rushed to her dormitory. Changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed.

But she can't sleep. How can she, when this evening's incident kept on repeating at the forefront of her head? Harry Potter got several Valentine Day's greetings-there was even a poem for him! The worry in her mind made her all the more worried.

Why is she worried? Jealousy perhaps? Then why jealous?

She turned and squirmed under the mattress. Just why is she jealous? It's not like she likes Potter, or anything like that-he is just important to her such that she won't be forced into the hands of Headmaster Dumbledore or Magic forbids, that Riddle.

Her thoughts always ended with that particular thought. The contract-the possibilities of marrying either and old man, or a muggle... or muggle born(it doesn't really matter though, she just can't imagine taking the name Riddle as hers)

The whole Valentine thing irks her so much that she still can't sleep. The celebrations that witches and wizards nowadays accept as theirs are totally different then the old ways. Their ways are supposed to be a celebration of love, of giving or doing something for those that they love-this is at least, how her parent celebrate their 14th February(any other days actually). In contrast, the celebration nowadays is about getting the affection from loved ones, which also means getting chocolates, some candies or any other gifts. Mother always said that giving is better than receiving. In her mind, Daphne Greengrass cannot accept the general view of Hogwart's population on celebrating love.

Fed up with her unending internal monologue, Daphne rose from bed and quickly takes a shower. All her roommates are still out celebrating.

The shower calmed her somewhat. _"The end in mind."_

That is what truly matters. The end. In this context, the one thing that is obvious is that she do not want to end her single life by being bonded by either Headmaster Dumbledore nor the Riddle person. It don't actually have to be Harry Potter-but truth is she won't mind _much_ if it's him.

She slept after that, heart intent on ensuring that Harry Potter never fell for any witches-at the very least, until the two possibilities are no longer a concern to her.

lb.

The months passed by peacefully, no attacks on muggleborns. This somehow made the lovebirds (_lustbirds_) feels that they can go anywhere and do anything they feels like. So uncivilized, unbecoming of witches of her standard.

How cheap and easy did they let go of their modesty? Scarlet lady, that's how mother coined them. A shame to all Lady.

Lady Greengrass, Daphne's mother told her a story of a discussion that she had when she joined her father to the Far East for a business meeting.

Years ago, in Nagasaki, Japan, mother met a lady who dress very modestly-the only part of her skin that were visible to the public were the parts at her face and her hands. Mother had asked why does she dress so, and she replied;"I kept them for my husband".

She further asked mother "If I had two candies, one with a wrapper and one without, and I throw both into the bin, which one would you eat if you have to?"

Mother answered the wrapped one, because it wasn't dirtied by its surrounding, but if possible, she would not want any candies from the bin.

The woman smiled and told mother that women should think of themselves like that too.

Mother always told me the story and reminded me that although she wants me to experience life, there are certain limits that I must have, and this is one that I have to abide to.

"_Your future husband will be your equal in some ways, and if you are the type of candies that had been into the bin, he will be too. If you went into the bin without any wrapping and came out dirty, so will him, and I will not accept that_". Those are her mother's words that Daphne Greengrass kept close to herself, heart fully intent to follow the advice.

This matter had actually been jumping around in her head whenever she sees a couple of witch and wizards who failed to control their lust and modesty. She is worried that Potter might join the rest of the community-soil himself with lust with reckless abandon. She can't have Potter do that, but she have no idea on how to tell Potter just that.

She remembered having a very red face when her mother told her of the _quill and the ink pots._ There is no way that she would talk about that to Potter, much less any other wizards.

* * *

It is said that the scales are resistant to magic, their fangs so poisonous that a cut from a fang is enough to kill a full grown wizard in seconds! and to make matter worse, she can bet her wand that Harry Potter the 12 year old wizard will get in trouble with the beast; and she can't have him dead.

It was a gloomy evening, and Daphne Greengrass was skimming pages from various tomes, looking for a way to beat the horrifying beast. There is one information that somehow made her evening all the more gloomier-Basilisk grows bigger and stronger as they age, and the Slytherin's monster would have existed from the Founder's time!

It wasn't that hard to determine what creature that is responsible for the petrifying cases. The basilisk is the only creature that fit the criteria. A creature that is very hard to kill.

Forget keeping Potter free for herself, she would have been hard pressed making him live pass this year. The Granger girl had been petrified, and she can guarantee that Potter is going to jump straight down into the heart of the matter-or to be more precise the heart of the basilisk. Through the jaws maybe. Ergh, what must a witch do to keep what's hers, hers?

There is nothing much that a second year can do about it. Though she made notes on the enlarging charm, simple transfiguration and the banishment charm. Simple magics and a simple plan, hopefully it will be enough of a help to Potter. He can't die just yet.

Sometime in the future, when she realized that she had started thinking of him as hers since her second year, she'd be red faced, doing her best to deny the truth.

* * *

It is a proving to be a bad year for the Boy Who Lived. Not only are there attacks on students, Malfoy is not the culprit. The trio(Harry and his two other friends) had ran out of suspects, and life continues.

Valentine Day was unexpected. Harry remembered moving from class to class as normal, chit chatting with Ron, when the dwarves came and sung. His face went aflame. He can't accept the fact that there are people here at Hogwarts who like him romantically.

They don't even know who Harry Potter is-only The Boy Who Lived. He is shy, that is why his face became redder than red, but far deep down in a small corner of his heart, he hate the fact that the witches and wizards here worship and obsessed over The Boy Who Lived. How can they claim that they like me when they don't even know me? Why are they so happy anyway, have they forgotten that the monster that hunts the muggleborns is still somewhere in the school ground, waiting to strike?

He for one had taken the threat of the mysterious monster seriously. He had managed a certain level of understanding on French that he can somewhat understands the memories. He had begun his dueling lesson from a set of memories labelled as _For Starters_.

Nicholas Flamel taught by giving simple short explanations and tonnes of exercises. His practice on "Proper Dueler's Footwork's" caused his knees and ankles to swell up. He had a hard time trying to convince the resident Healer to give him potions to deal with his leg joints. He took weeks to achieved a passable quality of comfortably with the required footwork's and had moved on to the next level-shield charms.

He trained in the darkness of his room, accompanied by Ron's loud snoring and the occasion whimpers and moans of happiness from his other roommates. Since the first day he learn the basic of the Dueler's Footwork's, Harry woke up very early in the morning and practiced alone. It made good morning exercises and kept his secrets as required by Mr. Flamel.

The incident with the old tatter dirty diary had forced him to skip on his daily training for a few days, though he managed to resume back his training's. The peace that followed for the few months made him feel good with himself. That is, until Hermionie was struck down.

At that time, he was practicing to aim his spells(as instructed by Flamel). He still had the same amount of spells in his repertoire though. Harry Potter had gone worried.

He upped himself to the next dueling lesson memory and learnt about silent casting. Flamel taught him the banishing charm. He practiced so hard that he spent his time sleeping in class. There was even that one time that he had almost caused the potion that he was brewing with Ron to explode!

The stress of wanting to get back to the monster for what it had done to his best friend and also the fact that he cannot share his training with his other best friend is eating up on him-That is why when he found out about Aragog, he felt that he had to made his move. Or risk going insane.

* * *

**That's all for this week, hope I can get pointers on how to make my writings more alive. Please comments on the scene too, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer is like always.**

* * *

Her heart beats so fast that she's scared that it might burst. It even made her feel slightly light headed. But she forced herself to the owlery. The mail must be sent regardless of how nervous she is to establish communication with Harry Potter.

After several extra long minutes, she arrived to the owlery with Professor Flitwick and several other Ravenclaws. She was lucky that she managed to join the group of Ravenclaws-she overheard that they were going there with their head of house at the library, and somehow managed to coax them to allow her to join their group. Professior Flitwick even agreed to escort her back to Slytherin's dormitory down at the dungeon later.

Arriving there, she was once again overcome by uncertainty, should she use her majestic eagle-owl or any one of the school's owls?

Before she realized it a white beautiful owl came to her, right legs lifted upwards-offering herself to mail the important information. The owl looks familiar to her, but she can't bring herself to remember where she had last seen the owl.

Though her heart agreed that the owl will do splendidly-and she immediately tied the mail to the offered leg. The owl gave a small nod and flew out of the owlery.

with that done, they made their way to the dormitories. Daphne's a bit more late than the others. not that she realized it, as she was busy worrying how Potter is going to think of the letter.

She spent weeks trying to think up of the best way how Second years like her is going to have any sort of chance against a possibly gigantic beast that is guaranteed to be in possession of extremely deadly eyes and fangs. All that she can think up of is by transfiguring as many sharp objects and try to blind the basilisk first. after that, stab it to death through the mouth.

"Will he try to send a reply?" That would seriously cause problems to her if Malfoy found out. But somehow she really hope that Harry James Potter would send her a reply.

* * *

The dinner on Sunday was going on like usual until-

"Clank!"-the knife that is supposed to be in his right hand flew, narrowly missing the tall George Weasley.

The mindless chatter and gossips from around him stopped.

George asked him if he had played anything with his right hand with a weird funny looking face.

"Err... play with what?" Harry was perplexed by the unexpected question.

He then apologized for the incidence and resumed his dinner. The chatters resumed, and dinner returned to normal. As normal as it is possible for a school threatened by a deadly snake.

Harry sat at the table looking like he had undergone Oliver Wood's special quidditch training throughout the weekend. Nobody really were bothered by it though, as this is usually how he looked like after Hermionie Granger was petrified.

Some says he can't sleep because of his guilt that he accidentally attacked his own best friend, some says that he can't sleep because his lover is lying unmoving at the hospital wing. The truth is actually because he had thrown himself into a rigorous training. Ron and Harry both practiced their magics together, hoping to bring down the monster by themselves.

The reason why Harry looked more worse for wear is a mystery to Ron though, as he kept another portion of his trainings secret from his own best friend.

The empty class room not far from the first tricky stairs from Gryffindor's Tower have enough scars to backup the fact. Several long gashes adorn the wall on the front and left side of the room(from the door). The wall on the right side have countless chipped marks, as if repeatedly stabbed with something strong and sharp.

On the Wednesday before the weekend, Harry received an anonymous letter sent to him by Hedwig.

_The monster is a Basilisk. Resistant to magic. Transfigure sharp objects and banish to eyes and inside mouth. Keep clear of the fangs._

_The Incantation and wand movements of suggested magics_

_Don't fight unless you have to and don't Die. You being alive means a lot to me. Please consider that before you chose to burn off your candle early._

_Don't Die._

It was a weird mail, but helpful none the less. Harry and Ron made full use of the information included-Harry more so than the gangly Ron.

Their countless training since Hermionie got stuck at the hospital wing made them somewhat confident with themselves-that they can beat any snakes with deadly eyes and fangs.

Two days after that, Ginny, Ron's little sister disappeared.

Harry and Ron was devastated-Ron more so than Harry.

* * *

**I apologize for making it so short. I have exams this coming week, and I can't concentrate to revise with this part of the story in my head. Though at the same time, I can't focus enough to elaborate the points more.**

**Tell me where you think I did wrongly or where I can do better.**

**Please do tell me how to improve my english. I bought a book on grammar. Not sure if I can get around to reading it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer is like normal. I apologize for last update because it was so short. I did a short one and still flunked my exam. Ahh...**

**Hope this one is good enough:)**

* * *

The wizarding world is full of danger-if it's not the dragons, it's the chimera, if not, then there are those extremely dangerous curses that can hurt every single inhabitant of the world. That is why the Defence against the Dark Arts subject is very important at Hogwarts. To prepare the students against the dangers that they might face as they set foot in the real world. This is the reason why the Defence teachers are the ones that people turn to when faced with danger.

On this year, Hogwarts are threatened by a mysterious "heir of Slytherin" who made it a point to attack muggleborns-those who are not of wizarding parent. The situation is so bad that even the headmaster had been temporarily removed from his post. The strongest wizard available had been made unavailable. Things had actually been going for the better, the petrified witches and wizards were just about to be revived. It was at the end of May 1993-the perpetrator was getting desperate.

_"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever"-_the ominous message written on the wall when Ginny went missing caused the seeds of fear to once again bloom in the hearts of the students their thorns causing irrational thoughts to resurface. "Is Hogwarts truly no longer safe?" "Are we really going to return home this year leaving one of us behind?""Should Muggleborns consider education at other place?" Those fears gave strength to Ronald Weasley and his best mate Harry Potter to approach their Defence against Dark Arts teacher.

The fake _marvellous_ Lockhart was the Defence Professor on that year. When the wizards and witches turned to him for his help, he attempted to escape to save his own life. He was still frantically packing his stuff when Ron and Harry found him. He didn't know what and how it really happened, but somehow, he found himself deep down below the bowels of Hogwarts, in the fabled Chamber of Secrets with the two boys.

Gilderoy Lockhart the author had a brilliant mind. Within a few seconds since the two second years barged into his office, he had created a brilliant plot of his soon to be novel-_Blasting the Basilisk_. He imagined how the chamber would look like in his story, and how he would have had gave his best, yet been too late to save the girl. Satisfied with his rough line for his new book, he planned his escape from the two kids.

Lockhart feinted a fall, grabbed Weasley's wand and attempted the memory charm-and he knew no more.

Woe is Hogwarts, for her Defence Professor can no longer offer his help to the school.

* * *

The plan was simple actually. Inform a faculty member of the entrance to the chamber, and join him or her if possible. It is not supposed to be like this! Professor Lockhart had literally lost his mind because he tried to _obliviate_ Ron and I.

Harry really tried not to be as brash as he used to. There is someone who cares about him living other than the Weasley's and Hermionie. That was why he decided to defer to a member of the faculty first. Seems like the plan's down the drain though. The fact that someone had to try to rescue Ginny is still there though, and he is the only one with a wand.

"I hope the basilisk is not too much bigger than the skin it left here though-I won't have much chance if it is" Even though Harry had agreed to himself that he is the only one available to attempt a rescue for Ginny, he can't deny that he is scared of facing the basilisk. When he was preparing himself with the spells to fight the basilisk, he never once thought that the snake would be as big as this! The skin that is left in front of the entrance itself is bigger and longer than the bench where they sat for meal in the great hall!

His sense of duty won though. Someone had to save Ginny.

So he told Ron, and without waiting for his reply, immediately set off onwards.

Just when he passed the snake skin's tail, about 10 feet from Ron, a part of the ceiling fell down, cutting him off from Ron-no turning back then.

"You okay there mate!?"

As soon as Ron and Harry had established each other's condition, Ron promised that he would have the path cleared as soon as possible, so that Harry and Ginny can come back through the same way.

Thus, Harry James Potter made his way forward alone.

_This is exactly why I don't like making plans. I hate plans because I tend to not follow them._

* * *

A greenish glow welcomed him as he passed through the snake door. The chamber is lit by lanterns. Big snake statues adorn both sides of the chamber, and at the far end, a statue of a man-most probably Salazar Slytherin himself. Setting his heart hard on finding and rescuing Ginny, Harry increased his pace and ran towards the faint shimmering figure near the Slytherin statue.

That is where Ginny's body lay sprawled on floor. Right beside Tom Riddle-the shimmering figure.

"Tom! where's the heir? quick! help me save Ginny" yet Tom Riddle just look at him with a weird expression.

"The great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, I knew that you would come if I took her here" drawled Riddle.

His heart beating jumped- he had a very bad feeling on the man from the diary. "Who are you actually Tom? and just how is it that you are here?" Harry demanded-acting brave.

Riddle narrowed his eyes, his handsome face morphed becoming ugly as he voiced his inner displeasure "It's a simple exchange, Potter. I exchanged her soul in favour of returning mine. My life that you stole from me 12 years ago on the Hallow's eve night!"

The answer render Harry speechless. He almost wet his pants. Forcing courage to return back to his senses, Harry managed to inquire just how is it he became responsible of that.

_I am lord voldemort. _The anagram of his name led the Boy Who Lived into shock.

So shocked was he that he failed to comprehend what ever that Riddle-no, Voldemort continues to spout from his mouth.

Too far in his own frozen world that-the next thing that he realized is that he's running from an extremely large snake. He's lucky that he managed that much while on automatic mode. Remembering his duelling lessons from Flamel-Reaction alone will not beat action, automatic response will never be good enough.

Harry stopped his frantic running. He took three deep breath, one, two three and he turned back, facing the gigantic basilisk. Eyes carefully set on the floor. Anticipating the movement of the beast by observing its main body, Harry prepared to return fire.

Grateful that even with the extreme shock that he had undergone, his trusty wand is still with him, Harry yelled "Bombarda!", commencing his counter attack. The floors near the snake are blasted apart. Stopping the beast for a few seconds.

A precious few seconds that Harry made full use of. He transfigured the stones and rocks that were blasted apart into sharp steel swords and knives.

Aiming the next spell properly, his counter attack continues with a series of "Evanesco!" banishing the transfigured pointy objects into the small gaps between the scales of the basilisk. The snake howled in anger(in parselmouth that is)

He then continued his assault by throwing overpowered warming charm on the steels embedded at the snake causing it to thrash around in pain. Harry then followed up with another series of bombing charm, exploding all the swords and knives, causing more shrapnel to dig deep down in the snake.

As Voldemort hiss words of encouragements, Harry had prepared his second step. He had transfigured several big sharp knives and is waiting for the right moment.

The basilisk regained control of its pain, and readied its tail to smash the puny little wizard. It started to swing its tail.

"Wadiwasi" Harry struck. The knives shoot themselves like speeding bullets into the beast's eyes.

"Did it work?!"

Suddenly he felt like 5 big trolls like the year before had hit him on the same time at the same spot-his stomach. He momentarily thought that he is on his broom flying-until he crash landed on the floor few feet from the point of impact.

That was the last sound from the basilisk though. It seems that the giant beast had lose.

"Hah! take that Voldemort, your snake lost to a twelve years old!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger, and raised Ginny's wand aiming at Harry. It seems that he had became solid enough to hold on the wand.

"So he was just buying time... equivalent exchange... what do I know about them..."

Remembering one of the key lessons that he learnt from the book on alchemy, Harry summoned the diary to himself and attempted the exploding charm on it. Nothing happened.

Voldemort threw several colourful lights to him which he dodged. The prone basilisk appeared at the far corner of his sight, and a plan formed in his head.

Harry pushed all his remaining energy to run towards the beast and impaled the diary unto the fangs. It exploded with a shower of ink(the diary, not the beast)-and Voldemort exploded inwards, causing a suction like force to appear where he had stand seconds before.

Harry once again flew-this time towards the general direction of where Voldemort once stand and once again crashed on the floor. He almost gave up to his tiredness, but managed to go to Ginny and dragged the both of them towards where Ron is.

* * *

He's at the infirmary now. Daphne isn't sure if she's supposed to be glad or not. One thing to be thankful enough is that nothing worse happened to him. Yet, he did got himself injured again.

The rumor mills are going full force telling various stories of how the Harry Potter fought a basilisk and rescued Ginevra Weasley the first year.

There's even a story of him fighting the basilisk by using the Sorting Hat! how weird is that?

It is an undeniable fact though that she was worried for Harry.

* * *

**How do you like it? Do tell please:)**

**Tell me how to improve okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to give excuses though.**

**Harry Potter is not mine. This is just a fanfic.**

* * *

Her controlled quill strokes finally come to a stop.

An undignified moan about her seemingly unending homework demeaning rang through the peaceful Greengrass garden.

I really shouldn't have told mother that bit about not really understanding what Professor Snape taught in class. Now I got extra summer classes while everyone else are enjoying their summer!

Even the Weasleys are going to Egypt.

"I wonder if he's joining them...?"

Daphne suddenly rose from her seat overlooking the garden and made her way to the kitchen, her mind trying to focus on the new biscuit recipe that she learnt instead of the boy that she is crushing on.

She knew exactly why and how she started having a crush on the Boy Who Lived. It's because she gave too much thoughts on the marriage contract in the first place.

It was not activated for her father, grandfather and all of her ancestors before them, so truthfully, the chances of the contract really do affect her is actually pretty close to nil.

She should have not worried about the contract, yet she do. Her reasoning's? Her gut feelings. Felt like the contract will affect her with or without her consent. Thus, her excuse for being _concerned_ about the state of the contract and the possible outcomes.

It's been a few years since she started to monitor the contract, and there is still no changes made. Harry Potter remains as the most desired compared to the other two possible groom candidates.

The biscuits smelt nice. Looks good too. Though extremely sweet and brittle.

* * *

There is something in the air. A certain kind of tension. It's like every witches and wizards around Harry are worried or scared of something.

It was only after the brief meeting with Mr. Fudge that Harry realizes that running away from Privet Drive might not be his brightest ideas yet.

"_What about the time with the Basilisk? The troll? _"

...Well.. I guess, this one is a bit low behind the two of these...

Stopping the monologue, Harry decided to focus on the first thing that he had planned for his first day staying at the Leaky Couldron.

Making his plans.

"_Why do I even bother with plans that I rarely follows through...?_"

"_Because I'd feel better that I at the very least have some sort of plans...? I think so._"

It took him close to an hour, with a short breakfast break in between to finish the planning.

Happy with himself, Harry proceed to the Diagon Alley, browsing the brooms, and adventuring into weird witchly stores all over the alley.

"_Ice creams!_"

After the ice cream break, Harry made his way to the book store. This is where he found an advert for a Duelling Tournament. Three days to the Entry Closing Date.

Harry's blood rushed with the prospect of a chance to fight strong opponents, to test himself against other wizards. A chance to proof that Nicholas Flamel's faith in him is not a waste.

He know that he should have stayed at the Diagon Alley like Mr. Fudge said,

He know that it's a bad idea.

Three days later, Harry James Potter found himself at the London Bridge. On top of it to be exact.

With a different name and a disguise of course.

* * *

Three bombardas caused bricks and stones to fly about, which Harry immediately banished to his opponent.

Several quick swish of the black cloaked opponent caused all the bricks to fall down useless. He continued with a barrage of red, yellow and white spells.

Harry, in his brand new white cloak, with a weird smiley mask transfigured a half destroyed brick block into a stiff metal plate and enlarged it, forming a shield, which, split second later is transfigured into hundreds of needles banished to his opponent again.

The bricks scattered around his opponent suddenly became sands, rushing to the black clad wizard's wrists, forming a strong sand chain, holding both wrists. The sand chains pulled the wrists to the floor, along with the wizard's head that slammed to the floor.

and suddenly Harry lost his wand.

A draw. Again. To even had a chance to qualify for the next stage, he had to win the third duel.

In the first stage, the contestants are divided to several groups, where the best two of each group will proceed to the next stage. Harry managed a draw to for the two duels before, and to ensure that he still have a chance to be one of the best two, he had to win the third duel.

Tired but determined, Harry immediately bombard the general area of his Pink haired opponent.

His tactics remain the same, the resulting dusts transfigured to needles and again, banished to his opponent's upper body. The bricks, became chains, seeking the wrists to latch on.

But none of his efforts hit.

He took a deep breath, trying to understand what had actually happened. There is no sign of any shields or dodges from the witch in front of him. Just a continuous silence.

Suddenly his gut forced him to roll to his left, narrowly dodging red lights that suddenly appeared from where his heart was seconds before.

From his position on the floor, Harry tapped the floor a few times, causing each of the brick floors to expel red fumes, blanking the whole duelling platform.

"_Calm down Harry, just like the time with the Basilisk, just a bit more fair. A blind fighting a blind._"

Harry cast his proper sneaking charms that he always uses along with the invisibility cloak, hiding his scent and sounds.

"_Deep in heart, there is energy. This energy connected with nature. Use it to detect others_"

A lesson learnt from Nicholas Flamel, which would be really helpful if Harry had truly understood it before.

He had no choice but to do it though.

Harry slowly rose from his place on the floor, moving slowly and carefully to his right. His head forcing calm upon himself, intent on finding the inner energy to connect with his surroundings.

The moment he found it, a beacon on his back, several paces away, the witch he is fighting against throw several curses his way, which Harry managed to block with his hastily casted shield charm.

Harry rolled to his right, putting few more paces between him and his opponent.

Three wide swings of his wand later, Harry banished all the red fumes towards his opponent, forming a red column at where the witch was standing. He intend to send an expliarmus, but the focus needed to keep the red column prevented him to. So he decided on hoping to suffocate the witch instead.

His fatigue is slowly cracking away at his focus, the red column is his last attempt at winning the duel.

Harry do not know how, but the witch somehow apparently had a very long hand, because her wand arm managed to pierce through the column of dense red fumes.

And although he had a hard time believing what he sees, the witch had a long enough neck to peer her head out of the column too!

Harry lost his wand while gaping unbelievably at the witch that he fought.

Apparently the witch, Tonks, is a metamorphagus, someone who is capable of changing their body parts as they want.

He lose his chance to advance to the next stage, but is allowed to watch the duelling tournament until the last round. Apparently participants, are given free tickets to watch.

"_At least I lose to a champion, not just some run of the mill witch._"

Harry felt a weird sense of satisfaction when Tonks become the champion. Though he'd be lying to himself if he claim that he's better than the other competitors that Tonks brought down.

Before the end of the event, Harry managed to subscribe to the Duelling Weekly, a bi weekly newsletter pertaining the latest news of the Duelling sports, where new upcoming tournaments are always informed through it.

The experience became a good summer memory that is both refreshing, humbling yet with a certain kind of sweetness which somehow made Harry felt more excited to go to school.

He can't wait to play with his magic again.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading, nothing much I guess, just trying to show what Harry did during summer and all.**

**Tell me what you think. Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, slow update, as always.**

**Disclaimer is like always, Harry Potter is not mine. Enjoy!... if you dont, tell me why.**

* * *

The witch lies on her bed in the Slytherin dormitory, eyes close, though the constant turn on her side shows that she is not yet asleep. Miss Greengrass is restless. She went to bed early to make peace with herself, but the act proved harder than she thought it would be.

"_It has been months since I forgot about him, I've even started liking another guy!_"

The reason for her distraught is the piece of parchment under her pillow...

_I am sorry for the fact that I took such a long time to reply._

_I wanted to apologize for that, and also to thank you for your help last year. Your tips made a lot of difference that day. Thanks to you._

_I didn't get your name on the last note, and if you don't mind, I'd like to know the name of the person who helped me._

_To be honest, I am not sending this without reasons. What do you know about the Dementors? Is there any other way to stop them other than the Patronus Charm?_

_Thanks Again,_

_Harry Potter._

She is perplexed with herself. Just how is it possible for a letter, from an old cr-someone she used to think she knows, crushed her self-illusion of liking the handsome senior from Ravenclaw?

Since the third year started, and Tracey had been bugging her about how she finds these and those guys attractive, and how they both should try to date them. Tracey bugged her for hours at time until she accepted that Harry Potter would have never even acknowledge that she existed, much less him liking herself. So she started telling herself to like someone else.

Someone like the senior from Ravenclaw. His name is Terry Goodkind. His handsome in his own way, and clever too! Though he do not play quidditch, he made it up by being an above average dueller-there are rumours that he's the best dueller in Ravenclaw, able to beat even the Seventh years(Terry's a Sixth year student). Though to be totally honest with herself, he's not that attractive actually.

...Not as much as Harry Potter is to her.

Harry... is different. He seemed fun to be around with, and though he's academic part is average, he made it up with his quidditch and his bravery. He should be really good with his wands too if all the rumours are true! and actually he's not that bad in his studies, there are moments where he proved that he is actually very good at transfiguration and charm works...

Shaking her head for a few times, she rose from her bed, and set herself for a long nice and calming warm shower. She made her decision then.

She goes to sleep immediately after the brief shower. The library won't be opened until the next morning after all.

* * *

The morning before Miss Greengrass grudgingly accepted the fact that she, for all her denials has not actually gotten over her crush.

The fire crackling is the only sound that can be heard in the Gryffindor common room. A third year wizard lay slumped in front of the fire place.

His forehead wrinkled, stress evident on his face.

"...so I have a mad wizard after me, who is also rumoured to be one of the best dueller of his age, and dementors around the school which can cause me to blackout."

"...not to mention all my researches on dementors only end up with the Patronus charm, which I do not yet know how to cast..."

"...on the duelling part though, I've reached another milestone."

Though the mile stone might not mean much. It's obvious that I need to get stronger. I have to at least be capable of keeping Ron and Hermionie safe. It's the least that I can do for them.

The threat of the mad-wizard and guards of Azkaban keeps storming in his head, accompanying his lone self as he waits for Hedwig. Not that Hedwig asked him to, he just like to show that he cared, or so he reasons with himself.

His thoughts then goes to the event that happened the night before. He went through Mr. Flamel's memory vials...

"The reason why I forbid you from sharing the lessons to anyone else is that I strongly believe that we cannot give, if we have nothing."

Mr Flamel continued lecturing for close to an hour regarding the importance of mastering something before mentoring others.

Though contrary to Harry's first thought, there are only 10 memory vials left, excluding the long lecture mentioned earlier.

Five vials are labelled as "Mentoring", which Harry decides to put aside until he get around to inviting others to join him duelling.

Another three labelled as "basic field control", whatever that is, which are also put aside, in favour for the last two vials.

"Advanced magic casting"

It is easy for Harry to chose his next course of action regarding his duelling skills.

"_Now I need more information on dementors...hmmm..._"

His pondering was interrupted by a soft shushing of air, as Hedwig made her presence known to Harry. She finished hunting, and supper from the looks of it.

"Alright girl, I know I'm supposed to sleep by now..." Harry grumbled in response to his owls' condensing stare. It is nearing three in the morning, and he have classes on the next day.

It was only the morning after, during Transfiguration class with the Slytherins, where Harry fell asleep, and was reprimanded by the stern professor, that he remembered Hedwig gave him a note which helped him against the Basilisk.

* * *

Two thick books on magical creatures on the top left of _her_ table in the library. Three less thicker books on Azkaban besides them, and another four books of less thickness on the top right corner.

Daphne herself is browsing a tome on "Defeating the Dark", a book so thick that it is thicker than all the other books in front of her combined.

She went to the library immediately after a light dinner, and finally decided to end her research fifteen minutes before curfew-just enough time for her to return to her dorm, and draft a short note to her parent. Or to Professor Snape. Or to both, she was yet to decide.

It was only the weekend after that she managed to complete her reply letter.

It is as short as the first note that she sent. There is not much information that she managed to gather.

Her efforts even scored her and Tracey several future tutoring class from Professor Snape on casting the Patronus Charm, a fact which Tracey is yet to forgive her.

_"She's just angry that she can't spend more time with the Smith guy from Hufflepuff. Can't she accept that at least, the charm might prove helpful in the future... if they do manage to cast the advanced charm..."_

_"It's not like the classes are to happen in the immediate moment, Tracey acts as if she and Smith is something that's going to remain forever!"_

She debated hard on herself of what to tell to Harry Potter.

She decided to let pass several minor information on her to Harry, though hopefully not enough for him to pinpoint her.

Hopefully. She can't trust her gut feeling on this like she always do. Her traitorous gut keep asking her to tell Harry face to face!

* * *

**So, what do you think? I tried remembering how having crushes at one time felt. pfft.**

**Reviews! thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally an update! Disclaimer: this is just a fanfic.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass slumped herself on her bed with a sigh.

"What's up with you?" asked Tracey Davis, her closest witch friend in Slytherin.

She hesitated before complaining to her friend regarding the assignments that professor Babbling had given her.

"_I can't actually tell her the real reason..._" thought Daphne.

It was during the Ancient Rune elective on the fourth week of school-the first week of October. Professor Babbling had assigned them to do translation works. A minimum of six documents each of a length of at least one page. These documents are to be submitted one month before the end of year examinations.

Though she complained to Tracey about the assignments, it does not mean that she regret taking the elective. No! Not at all. In fact, she is actually excited to do the translation works. She had since long ago wanted to translate the Contract at home. As of the present, all that she knows about the contract are those that her parent, or other family members told her-the contract itself remained in the original Runic form, thus, her interest in Ancient Runes.

She is actually regretting only passing several minor information on herself to Harry, as apparently they are not enough for him to pinpoint her.

Professor Babbling had assigned them to do the translation works in pairs, and had assigned her with Harry!

Needless to say, the conflict in her gut rose to maximum, to tell or not to tell. Previously, while in the same class, she merely ignored his presence in the class as she was afraid of how she reacts around him. But now...

"Trace, do you always tell the guy you like that..."

She stopped herself as she realizes that Tracey went to the loo.

Daphne then changed to her sleeping attire and lay on her bed.

"No matter how much you hug the blanket, it is not the same with hugging the guy in real life."

The statement from Tracey jerked Daphne from the mesmerizing pair of green eyes that she was imagining-she immediately turned to lie on her side on her bed, to face Tracey-her face burning red.

"It's either you decide to change your principle or you just have to keep on suffering the wait in silence... who's the lucky guy anyway?"

Daphne rises to sit on her bed, her neck craning to check if the others had returned to the dorm. Once she's assured that the coast is clear, she whispered, "Harry Potter"

With that said, she quickly pull the blanket to cover her face, as if scared of seeing her friend's respond.

"You surely have weird taste Daphne..."

That night, Daphne sleep hugging the blanket closely, thoughts filled with her ever growing crush.

* * *

He had chosen Ancient Runes as one of his elective because he learnt his lesson with French. There is always benefits when learning new language. The latest assignment, that he had just received from the professor excite him, plans immediately formed in his minds-the possibilities of learning new yet to be discovered knowledge on magic swirled in his head.

This is the reason why Harry Potter is currently drafting a letter to Translate Today, a small company that employs witches and wizards to translate their ancient rune collections for a small fee. He found the advertisement from the day's Daily Prophet.

It seems that there is no requirement for qualifications, as most translations can be done with several ancient rune translation tomes, and a bit of hard work and dedication, thus making it reasonable for him to apply. The sweetest deal about this offer is that, if he applies for translating books, he have the chance to chose the genre and title of the books. Harry, of course, is eager for more duelling techniques-or charms, or transfiguration, well, anything actually that will help him become a better dueller.

That aside, his days have been extremely busy. His dedi- make it extremely dedicated Quidditch captain have already started their drills! It's not even a month since school starts! Not that Harry hates the flying, it's just that sometimes, he was so tired that he can't even review his duelling lessons from Nicholas Flamel.

He have been reviewing the previous lessons since the second evening of school. In the lesson about mentoring, Mr Nicholas emphasised on the importance of mastering the subject before teaching them to anyone else-to avoid teaching the wrong things. Duelling techniques, could be helpful in a life or death situation, especially for him, or those close to him, as it seems that danger are always attracted to him regardless of what he did.

He is yet to approach his two best mates, Hermionie and Ron about it. Hermionie because she seems to have not enough time to deal with all the homework's that she got. She took all the electives. Ron because he was a bit irked at Harry as Harry had refused to join him in Divination. He just can't get why Harry is so adamant to learn Ancient Runes.

Ah well, his lose thought Harry

On the first of October, Harry had gone through the advanced magic lesson from Mr Nicholas. He found out about using emotions and feelings to strengthen magic spells. That was the only thing that he got from the brief session though, as he only jumped into the memory for a short while.

The concept intrigued him. Especially so because the concept applies to the Patronus charm that Professor Lupin had told him about.

Hedwig perched at the opened window sill with a screech. She just finished hunting. Taking this as his cue, Harry rose from the couch he was on, let Hedwig perch on his shoulder, and went to his dorm.

* * *

"Potter, would you want to discuss the assignments with a drink at Hogsmeade?"

There, she said it. She've been mulling over it the last night, should she, or should she not invite him to a drink at the Three Broomsticks on the coming Hogsmeade visit. Hearts thumping loudly as if she's facing an angry dragon, she watch Harry Potter's reaction.

He is suprised by the invitation, a good nice kind of surprise, but then hiis brow creased, his smiling lips turned to a frown. "I didn't have permission to go, thanks for asking though" He told her with a sad smile.

She apologized, and immediately secured another appointment with him at the library for the coming weekend.

"Assignments to do" she lies to herself. Well, not actually a lie, but then again, the assignment is not the reason why her heart beats so fast that it hurts.

He agreed, and quickly proceeds to his next class.

Daphne is actually kind of glad that he can't go to Hogsmeade. Even though she really wants to go to Hogsmeade with Harry Potter, at the same time, she also truly does not want to be involved in any guy, as per her principle.

"I guess, maybe because of I asked in a conflicted state, he noticed, and rejected my offer? was he truthful when he said that he can't go?"

Regardless, I still have to complete the assignment, which is to translate a minimum of 6 separate Ancient Runes documents. A minimum of Six documents for a maximum mark of thirty percent of the end of year examination marks. If there are to be more documents translated, each shall warrant a bonus of five percentage.

"_Couldn't wait to translate the runic documents at the library!_" she thought to herself.

Surely, they'd have to start with the available documents at Hogwarts right? Hope he won't be a passenger hoping on my hard work later.

* * *

**So... how are the short dialogues? It's the first dialogue in the whole 10 chapters. I awaits your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer is like usual.**

**I need a Beta reader, someone to check my writings. Sorry for the late update, I try writing differently than before. Hope you like them.**

**The total words: 1379. Set your stopwatch, check how fast you read. Check your words per minute count! The average people would clock 150 to250 words per minute.**

**28/9/14 I updated some spelling errors, and include some more scenes, because someone told me in a pm that I better write between 2 to3 thousand words for each chapter.**

**It's 2127 words now.**

* * *

The nimbus 2000 and its rider climbed skywards vertically, the speed not decreasing at all.

_"Faster, faster faster!" _Urged Harry as he rushed towards the ever elusive snitch.

He was in the _zone_. Nothing else matters, only the snitch, his speed, and the closing distance between his fingers and the golden ball.

He never noticed the evening sky growing darker as he climbed more altitude.

He never noticed the growing abnormal cold as he came closer to the snitch.

A scared scream, then the next thing he knew is an empty blankness.

The prone figure of Harry James Potter in the far end of "his" corner of the medic wing of the school jerked as he suddenly regained consciousness.

He blinked once, then twice. Followed by a groan as he noticed the lack of warmth of his body, even though he was covered with the usually comfortable blanket.

"Usually comfortable huh" he chuckled at himself. "I guess I spent too much time here"

Hmm... What's with this flowery smell? Never had them before," told Harry to himself as he try to squint himself through his partial blindness because of him not wearing his spectacle.

He slowly grope the blurry something on the bed's side, hoping to find his spectacle.

His view sharpened and no longer blind in the dark room, Harry adjusted his pillow so that he can rest in a sitting position.

Satisfied that he is as comfortable as he can be, he grabbed the envelope that was next to where his spectacle was.

"You missed Rune class, you really should get well fast. I had to do twice the normal works. I include today's notes." "Signed, your partner, Greengrass" Sure enough, there were two pages of notes inside the envelope.

"hmm, didn't know she'd care." He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly feeling much warmer, he put back the notes into the envelope, kept it under his pillow, and slept.

The next morning, he woke up to Hermione and Ron at his side. The news that the dementors caused his fall was not that much of a surprise for him, nor does the Headmaster's part in reducing his chances of injuries.

"We tried to look for your nimbus..." said Ron with a forlorn face.

"The whomping willow got to her... this is all that we managed to retrieve" continued Ron as Hermione and him brought a bundle of something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

He would not have known that the bundle is his precious broom if nobody told him that it is.

He took the bundle and kept them in his hands, staring glumly at what is left of his best friend in the air.

"..."

Ron shifted nervously; his eyes went to Hermione's.

Hermione returned a single raised eyebrow back to Ronald, as if saying "you're the quidditch guy, say something!"

The ginger haired person glanced towards his depressed raven-haired friend. "err... don't worry Harry, I'm sure we can get another one for you"

Hermione directed a deathly glare towards Ron, and gave a smack to his shoulder.

"The wind blew it towards the tree. The game ended without anyone else injured though."

She tried to steer the conversation towards another topic.

"So... we lose?" came the depressed respond from Harry.

This time Ron glared at Hermione.

"..." though Ron remained quiet as he himself was not sure of what to say.

"It's ok, there's nothing we can do about it." continued Harry with a weary smile.

He was allowed to go to class the same morning.

_I thought I was going to die. There were only three of us left. Our enemies surrounded us. Our lone boat encircled by forty-nine others._

_They destroyed us in seconds! We were approaching the Pillars of Hercules, emissaries to the far north. We bring words from our king, good words, and prosperous words._

_The wind was good, we were making considerably good headway, until they came, and blew our boats._

_One by one, our boats exploded until only we were left._

_I thought I was going to die._

_Until _

Three sharp and rapid thuds were heard by the window. "_Hedwig"_ thought Harry Potter.

He crammed his Ancient Rune assignment in a folder, jammed them into his bag and rushed to the window. It will not do to make a Hedwig wait, she seems to like reminding him that her talons are not just for show.

His left cheek on his soft pillow, laying on his left side on his bed, facing his mates, his thought returned to the conversation that he overheard the evening before.

"If Black comes for Harry, would it not make sense to send him somewhere else, and make a big hassle of it? Then Black would go away too, looking for Harry at some other place. Then we won't need to worry about the Demen-"

Dean saw Harry from the corner of his eye. He signalled to Seamus with his eye, mouth suddenly snapped shut and hurriedly transfigure themselves into bees, suddenly so busy with their hair, nails and what not's.

"_They have a point though,_" thought Harry. He turned so that to lie on his back, his wand arm on his forehead.

"_But I really should sleep. I need my rest, madam Pomphrey would get angry if I had to return back to her._" He chant the last two part of his thought several time until his vision turned black.

* * *

Harry woke up early like normal. An hour before his dorm mates do. As per his daily morning ritual, he picked a vial of Flamel's memory and set himself to watch and learn.

A bubbly "Hey!" surprised Harry. "Good morning! or whatever time you decides to watch this memory Mr Potter"

Nicholas Flamel is speaking in English!

"I hope you watch this memory first, but then again, it doesnt really matter." He slowly rose from his rickety chair.

"I hope my English is understandable! hehe how can it not be! my beloved Perenelle cast me the charm, bless her magic, I'm so glad I married her! best choice of my life, never regret it for a second!" a soft yet strict cough came from behind the lines of book shelves on Mr Flamel's side.

"Oh, yeah. My first point is that mastering other language is important in learning new things. If you only know one language, you can only learn things that are already available in the language. You will never grow bigger than that. If you do not learn French, you will not understand the other memories, as I just took them from my collection. Too much work for me to translate them." A soft disapproving thud came from the shelves.

"Love you too!" the old man shouted towards the shelf. Chuckled to himself, "I love her so much, my Perenelle" He peered at the notes on his right hand and continued.

"If you had learnt from these memories, you'd gain some knowledge and skills that are not normally known to the average english witch or wizards. This will give you some edge. Not much, but there will be some." He stumbled to his side, walking slowly towards the shelf.

"What I am giving you should be enough for you to realize that learning things that the common wizards would ignore will give you some advantage. Don't leave behind the common subjects though, that is foolishness." He reached the edge of the shelf, and peered towards the back of the shelf.

"Knowledge and skills are power. With power, you can gain experience. Experience gives you wisdom. Wisdom is important to lead your life, and others." The old man is now behind the shelves too.

"Never stop learning, I wish you the best of luck young Potter." Though he can no longer be seen, his last words echoed loudly in Harry's ear. The memory ended.

Harry sat on his bed for some moment to let the memory and lesson to sink in. Then he stretched and did some light exercises-push-ups, sit-ups, and some jumping jacks, before showering and preparing for the day.

Looking at his class timetable, the corner of his lips curved to a smile without him realizing it as he realized his last class for the day would be Ancient Runes.

* * *

Somehow, she had expected something like this to happen. However, she cannot say much about fainting by dementor effect. Dementors bring back bad terrifying memories, not painful ones. It is hard to believe that Harry fainted from being too scared. Unless of course, the memories correlate and bring back the same pain that was in the memory. Maybe the boy who lived has a type of magical trauma? Surely, he had not survived the killing curse without any.

Daphne Greengrass followed the rest of the herd back to the Slytherin dorm without focusing on her surroundings.

"Hey, are you going to the hospital wing?" Tracey whispered to her through the midst of loud chattering around them.

"I... I'm not going" she hesitated before answering, as if reluctant with her own decision.

"If you say so..." said Tracey as she held Daphne's hand and increased their speed moving through the swarm of students.

Her worry had not ceased even until she was on her bed, trying to sleep. She turned on her left side, closed her eyes, and remained like that for several tens of seconds. Then she turned on her back, then her other side. Frustrated with herself, she took a calming warm shower before she finally get back to sleep.

She only managed to calm herself enough after she decided that she'd visit Harry on the pretext of a caring Ancient Rune partner.

She woke up earlier than normal, which is far earlier than her dorm-mates. Proceeding to her customary daily stretches and light exercises, which is the reason of her healthy and attractive body for a young witch such as her. She made her bed, and went to freshen up for the day.

Few minutes after she went to the shower, she returned to her bedside, covered only by her towels. She rummaged her things, and took out the brand new beauty-care products that her mother had produced. Supposedly, the hair care and skin care cream that she took with her are top of the line, and is already providing hundreds of Galleons for the family company.

Daphne was putting on her clothes for the day when Tracey woke up. "Hmm, nice smell, like a fresh flower!" she exclaimed while she stretched herself

"Trace, I'll wait for you, be quick" Daphne told her friend as she sat on her bed, opening her Charm textbook. She had always read the materials that are to be covered before class-if she got time to do so.

Class went on like normal until Ancient Rune.

The materials covered were easy enough, though she jot down notes. It is prudent, as she can't come empty-handed to Harry if she wanted to claim that she came as his Ancient Runes partner.

She was on her way to the hospital wing when she heard Harry's friend, Ron and Hermione bickering not far from her.

"I thought Professor Dumbledore cushioned his fall? Why is he taking such a long time to wake up?" The callous words were of course, from Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" the indignant voice would be Hermione's

Daphne altered course and went to the library instead.

She failed to complete her homework though; she just cannot get herself to focus enough.

"At least I got some things done though" she told herself before swiftly packing her things and made her way to the hospital wing once again.

* * *

Madam Pomphrey informed her that she only have several more minutes before she had to return to her dormitory. She thanked her and made her way to Harry's side.

She wanted to say several things to him, but was too self conscious; she's afraid that madam Pomphrey are eavesdropping from her office.

"He seemed so peaceful," she thought to herself, staring at Harry for several more moments.

A soft clank came from the nurse's office. Daphne rummaged through her bag. Took out the Ancient Rune notes from earlier, an envelope, and a piece of paper. She scribed something on the paper, and enclosed both the notes into the envelope and put it besides Harry's spectacle.

"Get well soon Harry" she murmured softly as she made her way out from Harry's place.

Though unintentional, because she showered again that evening, the soft refreshing flowery smell stick to her till she slept in the night. Soft, yet strong enough to remain in the hospital wing for several hours.

She slept easily that night, her memory of Harry's peaceful face making her fall to sleep easily.

* * *

**I didnt change much. Just added some Daphne scenes. **

**Do tell me your thoughts and advises! I want to be better!**

**Please reviews!**


End file.
